In Honor of Halloween
by Crystalicios
Summary: Chapters 1 & 2 was corny scary. But can you handle chapters 3 & 4? This is where it gets serious
1. Her Name Was Mary

This is to honor HALLOWEEN! O well firstly, I don't celebrate Halloween, but my teacher told us these stories. Only one creeped me out a bit, but the rest were not-so-frightening. But still, maybe you would find them frightening?

WARNING! These stories (especially the last chapter/story) might be pretty creepy to some people (my friends certainly thought they were scary), so if you get scared easily or if you are only allowed to read Kid fanfictions, then I suggest you not to read the last chapter because I sort of found it pretty creepy (Normally I wouldn't have been scared but this actually happened in Southern Florida a couple years back. And the scarier part is that I _live_ in Southern Florida)

The order of the chapters will go from least scary to most scary. Again, read at your own risk! If your parents think this fic is too scary for you and ban you from going onto fanfiction, don't put the blame on me, 'cause I warned youu!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SSBM _nor_ these stories HOWEVER the detail in the story belongs to me (I only said the detail part because I wanted to own something :-P)

§¤۞¤§

_**Her Name Was Mary…**_

"I don't even know why I suddenly had to get milk." Grumbled Captain Falcon as he drove his car at night. It was two days before Halloween and he was one of those who were freaked out by those cheesy stories Donkey Kong had told them all. I mean, wasn't Cheese that bit your nose off scary enough? And the attack of the Zombie Monkeys made him shiver violently. Everybody else had groaned at the dumb stories that DK had improvised except for himself, the Mario bros, Yoshi, Pichu, and Jigglypuff.

The road was silent. Nobody in sight. And it was foggy. Nobody in sight… except. How strange. There was a person waiting at the bus stop. Capt. Falcon automatically checked the time on his digital watch in his car. It read 12:13 AM. As he drove more carefully and slower, he noticed that it was a beautiful young teenage girl. She was wearing a sleeveless dress and had her arms wrapped around her, shivering from the cold. She had long straight black hair that went to her back and she had pale white skin. And she had black eyes that glittered like they had a secret of some sort.

Deciding to be courteous, he pulled up at the bus stop and opened his car door. "Um… I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I don't think that the bus'll be coming anytime soon. I think that its shift ended around ten o'clock."

The brunette blinked in surprise and looked at him. She seemed deathly afraid. She spoke barely in a whisper, "But… But my house is about an hours drive away. How am I going to get home?"

"Uh… well, I could drive you." Capt. Falcon said sheepishly. He could not help thinking that the girl was very beautiful and if he was courteous enough she might give him a kiss for his trouble.

"Would you?" The girl asked, breathlessly. "Thank you!" She opened the door and hopped in.

Captain Falcon started the engine and began to drive again. "Can you close the windows?" The girl chattered, shivering.

"Well, my air-conditioning broke down, so we won't be able to get any air," He told her apologetically, "But if you want, you can put on my jacket. It's in the back seat." He told her.

She gave him a grateful smile and reached for the jacket and pulled it on. They drove on in silence. "What is your name?" The girl asked politely.

"Falcon. Captain Falcon. Yours?"

"Mary."

They drove along for sometime, Mary occasionally pointing out some places to turn to. Finally she said, "This is it. Thank you so much!" She said. "I'm afraid, I don't have anything to give you, I'm quite broke."

"Oh, that's alright." Captain Falcon said, heartily wishing that he could at least wangle out even a hug.

"I hope you're just content with this." She said, and Captain Falcon got his wish; she kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"Uh… it was no problem." He told her, but she had already left.

He drove back to the mansion, and when he was settling in for bed, he realized he forgot about his jacket. _I'll go over there tomorrow and get it_ he decided.

**Next Morning **

After brushing his teeth and pulling on clothes and… well doing all the morning stuff he remembered Mary.

"Hello! Falcon, Earth to Falcon!" His friend Samus smacked him in the face.

"What the heck was that for?" He swore at her.

"For asking you," She began sweetly, "to pass the flippin' bacon about THREE TIMES NOW! SHEESH, YOU DAY DREAMER!" She ended it with hostility and flung about three forks in the air, narrowly missing Link.

"Hey watch the hair babe, its pure gold." Link joked, once he'd checked that none of his "precious" hair had been disturbed.

Falcon passed the bacon further away from Samus, absentmindedly.

"HELLO? TO ME! NOT TO GANONDORK!" She yelled again at him.

"Uh… Since when did they change my name?" Ganondorf asked stupidly.

"I have to go somewhere." Falcon said, abruptly getting up from the table. He went to his car. It was still pretty chilly.

He drove real fast to her house. And it only took around twenty minutes. He rung the doorbell three times, smoothed his dirty blonde hair and waited.

Two minutes later an old woman in a gray dressing gown answered, "Yes? I don't buy stuff from door-to-door salesmen."

"Uh, no, actually I was looking for Mary." He explained about the whole jacket incident.

The woman turned pale. "Mary?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah, Mary." He noticed a portrait of her on the wall behind him. "That's her," He said pointing to the portrait.

The woman turned an even paler white. "M-Mary… Is my daughter."

"Okay and…?" Falcon asked.

"She had an accident two years ago. She's dead." Then she slammed the door shut on him.

Captain Falcon stood stunned for a minute. He knew for certain that it wasn't a dream. Where had his jacket gone, after all?

Deciding to see if the old woman was right, Falcon drove to the local cemetery. There was only one Mary that had been buried exactly two years ago yesterday.

Goosebumps went up his shoulders as he went to her grave. Then he drew a sharp breath as he saw something on her tombstone. Now he knew it wasn't a dream. There on the tombstone was his jacket.

§¤۞¤§

If this wasn't at all scary to you, well it wasn't scary to me either. Rate and review please! Don't worry though, they get freakier and freakier. None of them scared me, but the last one made me uneasy. If I get 5 reviews I'll start on the next chapter. If not, well… I'll cry like a little girl.

Y. Link: YOU ARE A FLIPPIN' LITTLE GIRL!

Me: Oh… Right… blushes


	2. In Her Spirit

Oookay… the five and more reviews came surprisingly fast. I didn't know I was going to get 7 on my very first chapter! But hey, I'm not complaining. Thanks to:

**Polska**: Yes, it's a very common story isn't it? Most of them are… but the last one (Y. Link: OKAY WE GET THE POINT THE LAST ONE FREAKED YOU OUT! Me: Heh… yeah –blushes-) anyway, I'm glad you liked it. I look forward to hearing from you! I love Greenday too ;)

**Royal Fanatic**:  thanks, for the review, you made my day! Although about the last short story (Y. Link: oooh brother…. Me: What!) I suppose it isn't soooo scary as I'm raving about but… (Y. Link: What she means to say is that it's creepy that she lives in Southern Florida and that… well never mind, you'll have to read it ;))

**Person**: Was it? O.O

**Xiao-Darkcloud** – Actually, many people have heard of this story… however as Polska said, it's told in many different versions

**Razzkat** – I love creepy stories too… Not a good writer of them but I enjoy getting creeped out on a nice cold, windy night.

**Foxdude33 **– Never heard of that CD… although I did check out your profile… You like Halo? Well, I haven't played the 1st one completely, but I own the 2nd and I hear a 3rd one is coming out. Its not my favorite game (The controls are just wayyy too complicated for me!) but my brother is a complete fanatic of it ;)

**The Mad Joker** – I hope this one creeps you out further (Y. Link: Well, isn't Crystalicios mean? Me: WHAAAT! That's the sould purpose of this story!

Oh yes, for those of you who are reading _The Test_, don't worry, I'm working on it… I just ran out of ideas and I'm searching for more (Y. Link: She means that she herself doesn't know where the story goes, she just makes up as she goes along… Me: HEY! That's for me to know and YOU not to know!) Anyway, I've read all of your reviews (FOR THE TEST!) and I was reading Tears of Light's review and I so totally forgot about Mr. Game &Watch (Y. Link: Typical… Me: Why are you always the one who talks? Y. Link: 'cause you like me… DUH! Me: In your dreams)! So now, I need to think of a way to fit him in… okay? Please don't kill me, for not uploading it up it…

Disclaimer: Don't own the plot or SSBM, all credit goes to the people who created it.

§¤۞¤§

_**In Her Spirit…**_

"Oi! Maario! Get yer tush up! We need to get to our jobs at exactly nine and it's already seven… AHHH! GET UP!"

"Oh put a sock in it." The chubby plumber replied and rolled over his side, and put the pillow over his head so he could muffle out the annoying voice of his younger and more mature brother, Luigi.

"Did you not hear me?" The already dressed and ready to go plumber asked him, annoyed. "It's seven o'clock and…" He stopped suddenly. A door from the next room closed. He groaned. "Great… that was Peach using the bathroom. Now she'll take a shower for about an hour and a half." Luigi groaned, (Mario shot up when he heard the words Peach and bathroom in the same sentence. He smirked like some pervert.).

"Okay, I'll just use Master Hand's bathroom then? Alright? Jeez, you're such a stupid little prick." Mario said, now fully awake (because of what Luigi had said earlier about Peach).

**The Hallway**

"Never thought you were an early person." Said a smooth and heroic voice that everybody knew belonged to the Altean prince, Marth.

Mario turned his head around to look at the prince, who was dressed in a light blue bathrobe. He had a fluffy white towel wrapped around his head turban style, completely covering his hair. And now that he looked at it, Marth did not look as handsome as the girls thought with his hair pushed back.

"Don't look as handsome as everyone thinks, eh Marthy?" Mario sneered, all of a sudden mean. He did not like Marth much. Perhaps it was the reason that Marth was one of the "new ones." Actually, Mario didn't care about the "new people". What he mostly didn't like was that Peach had developed a certain little crush for Marth and although they (Mario and Peach) were just friends, it made Mario jealous to see Peach fawning over somebody that she (Even Mario admitted it although grudgingly) obviously deserved.

"Huh?" Marth, stopped abruptly, surprised. "Don't know what you're talking about, Mario, but I think everybody thinks _I'm_ good looking." He gave a good-natured grin. Although Mario knew Marth was kidding about the last statement, Mario resented him more. It drove him insane to see Marth as the most likeable person.

"Whatever." Mario rolled his eyes, "if you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you. I have more urgent things to attend to."

"Wait!" Marth caught up to him. "What're you talking about all that stuff? What don't I know! TELL ME!" He was on his knees now (Now Marth was eye-level to Mario).

Mario just walked on. After going to MH's bathroom and using the bathroom and all that stuff that people do in there, he walked out only to see Marth again.

"What do you want now?" He asked, exasperated.

"WHAT DON'T I KNOW!" Marth asked.

"Ask Peach. She'll tell you," Sneered Mario, "After all she likes you." He added the last part out of pure spite. Then he stopped. Whoops. How could he let something like that slip? He berated himself for saying that. Now that Marth knew…

He walked away, not wanting to read the expression on that stupid swordsman's face.

His morning wasn't going that well.

**At the Shop**

"…And then, I just told Marth that Peach liked him!" Mario finished to Luigi. As you might've guessed, their jobs were clerks at a drug store.

"That'll be 14.99." Luigi told the scruffy man at the counter who'd bought a pack of cigarettes.

"Are you even paying attention?" Mario asked, annoyed that Luigi hadn't said a word about Mario's little dispute that morning.

"You're change. Have a nice day." Luigi dropped a few coins into the scruffy man's hand. He sighed. When was Mario going to learn that Peach only sought him as a friend, and that she didn't like it when he became over protective? "Listen Mario, Peach sees you as a friend, not a boyfriend. Please, learn the difference."

Mario scowled. There went Luigi again. The younger brother, but certainly acting as though he were more mature than him. "I know Luigi, but I think… wait… I _know_ that Marth isn't… right for her. What if he just wants her for her looks? Or…"

"Mm… Maybe you're just being jealous." Luigi absentmindedly said, as he checked a bag of chips at the counter.

"_Me_! Jealous? Of Marth? AS IF!" Mario said it so loudly that the brunette woman who was paying gave him a cold stare and began counting her money once again.

"Mario you're scaring off the customers." Luigi gently reminded his tomato-color faced brother who literally had steam coming out of his nose and ears.

There was a faint tinkle in the shop. A young, tiny woman with mousy brown hair clad in a ragged gray cloak entered. "I don't trust her." Mario stage whispered, letting his anger off on the woman's appearance.

The woman went to the refrigerator and took out a gallon of milk and then she browsed around the shop as though she had not heard his remark.

"Mario, please, you really need to know how to control your anger. If you don't know how than take anger management lessons before getting a job." Luigi said exasperatedly before adding to the lady who had cold-stared Mario, "You're change madam."

He dropped a bill into her hand before she flicked her curly long brown hair at Mario, did a, "Humph," and went out in a flurry.

The gray dressed woman was going out the door too. With the gallon of milk in her hand. She turned her washed out gray eyes to Mario and gave him an unreadable expression before heading out.

"Oi! You! You forgot to pay! It only costs 2.99!" Mario was about to go on after her and but Luigi stopped him.

"Forget it, she probably forgot. And anyway, she deserved the milk for free because she probably heard what you said about her." Luigi told him sternly.

Mario gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.

**The Next Day at the Shop**

"…He was kissing her right in public!" Mario roared at Luigi, spittle dangling from his lip.

"Well… it seemed to be pretty private to me, considering that we were all at dinner yesterday. And where did you find them? In the common room corner? Well, it doesn't seem to be out on the open." Luigi frowned, as he scanned some chocolate for the kid at the counter. "Here you are, kid." He gave the kid his candy and patted him on the head.

Mario stocked up some Kit Kats and then muttered, "It was still in public."

"Mario, those Kit Kats are supposed to be in the Kit Kat box, not in the Sour Punch Straws box." Luigi reminded him patiently.

"Oh… Right." Mario said gruffly then proceeded to the end of the aisle where the Kit Kat box was.

"Escuze moi? But I wuz wondereeng if you 'ad some Milano's? You see, eet eez my 'usband's favoreet food and 'e eez in a very bad mood theze days… 'e 'as just lost 'iz job." A pretty French woman with long silvery blond hair explained (A/N: Whoever's read Harry Potter, four and six will know that this person resembles Fleur Delacour. Y. Link: Leave it to her to copy people --).

"S-sure… they're in the front of-of… me! I mean… in- in front of... in the back of…" He looked over to Luigi who looked at the pretty woman and gave Mario an exasperated look. Mario was always stumbling over his tongue around pretty girls. And in all the commotion nobody noticed a certain tiny woman in a tatty gray cloak with mousy brown hair enter and go where the refrigerators were.

"They're in the back of the room." Luigi said. The woman gave him a seductive smile murmured a "Thanks" and model-walked to the back.

"Jeez, Mar, can't you talk properly when there are pretty women? Besides I thought your eye was on Peach." Luigi said it barely higher than a whisper as Mario reached for some Glacier Gatorades in the stock room.

"I do NOT like her!" Mario gritted his teeth. Would Luigi quit picking on him for that matter? He stomped off just in time to see the mousy brown-haired lady in the battered gray cloak with a bottle of milk in her arms, stalking away.

"Oi! THEIF! GET BACK HERE YOU…" A stream of curses followed. Mario started for her but Luigi held him back.

"She's probably going off to her car already." Luigi said, although he was also quite irksome at the lady. She could've just asked… okay maybe groveled for the milk and she'd probably get it!

**At the Mansion**

"Gosh, two robberies already by the same lady, Mario! You should put up some camera or anti-theft burgular thingy." Captain Falcon said while Luigi and Mario told, Link, Roy, Zelda, Samus, and Captain Falcon.

"There must be something about this that shouldn't be…" Roy frowned, while he watched himself twirl his fork with spaghetti on it in the air.

"What if it's a ghost?" Capt. Falcon excitedly said. "I _have_ to tell you this! I was at the bus stop and I saw this (A/N: Yes, he's referring to the previous chapter)…"

"C'mon Falcon! I don't need any time for those stupid stories of yours!" Mario snapped.

"Jeez… what's eating you?" Link asked.

"Something." Luigi quickly said, thinking of Marth and Peach.

"Hey guys!" A high-pitched feminine voice behind them said. Well, speaking of the devil…

They turned around to face a pretty very girly-girl with a Farah Fawcett do over. Marth stood right next to her, his hand snaked around her slim waist.

"Hello Peach." Mario forced a thin-lipped smile before shooting a glare at Marth who blinked in confusion then covered it up with a smile. ARGH! How could Marth be such a goody-two shoes? How annoying!

"What's up, Mario? You seem pretty… tense lately."

"That's 'cause he's had a robbery by some little woman who keeps stealing milk." Falcon snorted.

"Really?" Peach asked, and without getting invited she sat down at the table.

While Peach listened to Mario's highly exaggerated details, Luigi noticed Marth's eyes flickering annoyed at Mario and Peach's enthusiasm.

"Well… That's some story. How about I come tomorrow?" Marth smirked at him, "I'm sure nobody will mind me going there."

In Luigi's eyes he saw a feeling of friendship at the shop. Perhaps they'd form a friendship by being close together.

"Why not Marth? Maybe both of you will catch that woman together?"

Mario groaned behind Marth's satisfied smile.

**The Next Day at the Shop**

"Luigi, remind me why I didn't kill you when I had the chance yesterday." Mario said, through forced calmness as he watched Marth peer at the gas station's items and give some comment like, "This is a very adventurous place! This pack of gum frightens me!"

"Well, because then you'd go to jail…" Luigi murmured, not paying attention to Mario's sarcasm.

A faint tinkle announced the woman in the tattered gray cloak. Her expression remained the same: washed out, sad, yet frozen gray eyes. She went to the back to get her usual item; milk. A faint tinkle sounded.

"AFTER HER!" Mario ran out, with Marth at his heels. Only Luigi stayed behind, mentally thinking that the shop needed to be taken care of.

It was pretty hard to keep up with the woman. She glided like a heron skimming the surface of a smooth lake. Even Marth, with his long legs found himself panting along. They ran, for about several miles before the woman disappeared into the forest.

"What… now?" Marth panted, after running the most he'd ever run before.

"I… can hear… something…" Mario paused in between gasps. They could hear the whisper of the woman's cloak as it trailed away across the crunchy leaves. "Let's go!" and without further ado he went to the forest. Marth told himself that if Mario could do it… well he could too! After all, he was an Altean prince!

They silently stalked her, pausing here and there to listen or to catch their breath. Then when they were about a quarter of a mile into the forest they stopped hearing the woman. They instead, heard a baby's wailing.

"We have to help!" Marth urgently whispered. It reminded Mario of some sort of snobby hero. He hurried too, not wanting to be left behind.

"Oh. My. God. WAIT! MARTH! STOP!" Mario realized what he'd stepped into. It was a deserted graveyard! "It's a graveyard!"

Marth stopped midst his tracks and looked around at the tombstones. He gave a soft yelp and hopped backward and ran toward Mario.

The screaming of the baby grew louder. And Marth and Mario both knew, but did not want to voice it. They knew that the screams were coming from right beneath their feet.

"Dig it up!" Both the boys shouted in unison. They used their hands to scratch at the dirt. The baby screams were becoming ear-splitting now. Finally, when Marth scraped the last of the dirt a tiny hand popped out, flailing. Holding the baby was the mousy, brown haired tiny woman. She was slowly rotting, her eyeballs popping out. Worms ate at her flesh, inside out. She was dead. The baby however was not. And what puzzled them most was that right beside them were three empty milk bottles. The exact same ones that the woman had purchased.

Marth and Mario looked at each other, a loss for words. What more was there to say?

§¤۞¤§

**To Clear up the Confusion…**

The woman was the mother of the baby. They had been buried together for about two weeks, and the baby had been accidentally buried. The mother? She'd kept him alive with her spirit.

Mario and Marth took the baby and sent it to a nice little foster home. The woman was given a more proper and more public burial.

After their little adventure, Marth and Mario became pretty good friends. Mario stayed single, while Marth maintained a relationship with Peach.

So yeah. This story had a pretty good ending, ya think?

§¤۞¤§

Thanks guys! Remember… Rate… review… tell me what you liked… if you don't like this story… just say so… AND SAY WHY! Please… I would most certainly like to reach 15 reviews… shouldn't be too hard because I have 7 already! Do it, for me?

Y. Link: Now that you said that last sentence they most certainly WON'T!

Me: FOR THE LAST TIME, WHO ASKED YOU, YOU NIMROD!


	3. State of Insomnia

**Halloween is here again… which means one thing: An update from _In Honor of Halloween…_! So here is the first chapter of the installment! The next chapter will hopefully be posted the next day.**

**Chapters 1 and 2 were crap. Even I must admit it. They were not scary at all. But chapters 3 and 4 will be a step scarier. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own bragging rights to the game, the characters or even the story. Heck, I don't own anything in this story at all.**

**X.X.X**

Falco heaved a long sigh. It had been a long day, and he was anxious to return home. He'd had three matches that and lost to all three. He'd never felt so depressed and annoyed in his life. It wasn't like him to lose all three. His ego had been crushed amid all his fans. Smoldered into smithereens.

Right when his foot stepped into his tiny flat, a ball of yellow fur collided into his leg, and ricocheted backward. Then, it emitted a high-pitched squeak and as fast as lighting jumped into him.

Falco smiled at the electric creature. Pichu was the only animal that Falco liked immediately without getting to know first. He remembered the time when Fox urged him to go shopping for a pet. At that time, Falco was new to the Super Smash Brothers and wasn't getting along with anybody except for Fox.

When Fox suggested buying a pet so Falco could fit in more, Falco didn't want to go. But Fox persisted, so Falco went just to humor him. And the only creature in the shop that attracted him like a magnet was Pichu. It was the only animal that sparked interest. Among black cats, golden retrievers, vibrant green parrots, brown hamsters, the electric mouse was the only sight worthy of Falco.

Ever since then, Pichu and Falco had been best friends. Falco had even taught him to fight so that Pichu could fight in Super Smash Bros. Of course, Pichu was still quite inexperienced, but he sometimes he could even beat Pikachu, the only other Smasher Pichu idolized. Falco was always was protective over the little mouse and treated him more than a pet. He would share his troubles with Pichu. Sometimes, when Falco stretched out in bed at night and got scared or lonely, he would stick his wing out, and Pichu would lick it with its rough tongue. Like a cat's. The warm, nearly dry tongue never failed to reassure Falco and he would roll over and sleep like he'd never been scared.

That night, it was chilly. But there was no wind. It was silent and dead. Though the windows were open (Pichu was smart enough to open them on his own) no air seeped in. Everything was unnaturally still for a cold October night. The chiffon white curtains just hung loosely not even moving a nanometer. The silence was the type that you wouldn't dare to break.

Today, Falco did not feel like even taking a hot shower or even eating dinner. He was feeling too dejected for that. He sighed, and disrobed completely, and pulled on a bathrobe that matched the vibrant red color on his eyes perfectly. He picked up his pillow, and fluffed it before setting it down.

Then he went to bed. But he couldn't sleep.

He tossed.

Turned.

He could not sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and glanced at his one-room flat.

He saw his fireplace. The fire had been roaring before, but now it had been reduced to dying embers glowing a faint warning red against the darkness. Falco never really used to fireplace, but the heater was broken, and so Falco lit the fire only for Pichu. He didn't worry about having a fire accident because Pichu was smart enough to put it out.

Falco wearily swung his legs over the bed and slid his feet into matching red slippers. Pichu, who had been curled up in front of the fire opened one eye with a questioning look. But then his eyelid drooped, and he was sleeping once more.

_Maybe if I read something, I'll be able to go to sleep._ Falco thought as he reached for today's unread paper. He had been meaning to read it this morning, but Pichu had left him a "surprise" on the floor, and he'd had to clean it up, making him late for his match. Pichu wasn't fully potty-trained yet.

After getting back into bed, he switched on his bedside lamp and unfolded the paper.

Everything was silent.

He read about a teenager's car accident that involved drinking, a dead girlfriend and two friends in the hospital. The one who caused the accident apparently was unharmed.

"Lousy teenagers," he grumbled, although he guiltily acknowledged the fact that he'd gotten into a car accident because he was into drugs and other illegal things when he was a teen.

Next he read about yesterday's winner for Super Smash Brothers. The picture showed a black 2-D figure. Falco could tell that Mr. Game and Watch was beaming and felt a rush of pride for the 2-D. The poor fighter was the least popular of the lot, and he was every Smasher's pet. Everybody who was part of the Super Smash Brothers loved him and felt sorry that he couldn't ever get any luck at fame.

After reading about a millionaire's death and the dispute of who would get his money (Falco wished it were him) there was one article that caught Falco's eye:

**Attention:**

_A patient from Nintendo's Mental Asylum has escaped from our premises. The patient, Dernowski, Norman is noted for killing three people. If you see the patient, please contact us immediately at 1-800-234-5678. Thank you._

_-The Staff of NMA (Nintendo's Mental Asylum)_

A chill ran down Falco's spine. He ran a tongue through his suddenly dry lips. He wished he hadn't read that notice. He was starting to get nervous. He always crossed the NMA building on his way to the Smash Arenas. In fact, the NMA building was very close to Falco's neighborhood. The building was a depressing gray color and looked unusually grubby. There was peeling paint, the windows were always dark. Once or twice, Falco could swear he heard a moan, or shriek, or wail that sounded inhumane.

He looked underneath the notice at a picture that showed Norman. He was quite a sight.

Dark circles underneath his eyes. One black eye looked dead and insane at the same time. The other was blind and a pale blue color and stared blankly through Falco's face. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. His black hair, though neatly greased back, still looked filthy and untamed. His skin, which was a sallow, sickly yellow, was stretched taut against his face and was heavily pockmarked. A long white pale scar ran down his left cheek.

Falco shuddered, rustling his feathers. He closed the newspaper and set it on the bedside table. Then he clicked the light off and settled deep within his bed, pulling the covers over him.

He could not sleep.

He was in a state of insomnia.

He shifted and turned his body so that he faced the wall.

And still he could not sleep.

Finally, he took his wing, stretched it back and hung it over his bed.

He waited desperately.

And sure enough the warm, nearly dry tongue came in contact with Falco's electric blue feathers. He could feel its roughness.

Reassured, and satisfied he turned around, with his eyes closed, still feeling the tongue of Pichu's on his hand.

He breathed a relieved sigh. There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing.

He opened his eyes blearily, happily. He could see the fireplace and its dying embers. And a small round silhouette.

Yep… it looked perfectly normal. He began to shut his eyes. But then he opened them again. Wait…

_What _was_ that silhouette?_

He was wide awake now and waited for his eyes to focus in the dark.

Finally, his eyes were in focus.

It was only Pichu! Falco sighed in relief. There was nothing to be afraid of.

It was only until he closed his eyes did he have something to worry about again. Falco never _did_ pride himself on being able to pick up on things pretty fast. He was always quite slow at thinking of things. And this night was no exception.

_If that's Pichu… then who _is_ licking my… hand?_

Falco did not even want to look down there.

**X.X.X**

**That's the end! And if you can't figure out who the person is… well… Um… Oh well.**

**Have a Happy Halloween and please review! I know this was quite stupid, but I had to type this in a hurry.**

**Oh yes, expect chapter 4 to be MUCH longer than this one. The next chapter is about 10 – 15 pages long (Somewhere around that figure). I'm sorry it's very long. :(**


	4. Click!

**Halloween is just around the corner… So you know what that means! YES! A brand new update of "In Honor of Halloween"! But I changed my formatting from "lame to scariest". I'm just going to write the one-shots in any way I want.**

**Just a warning: This is MUCH scarier than the last two chapters. And there was a story like this that actually happened in my state. So, this is fiction, but the story is real.**

**Oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, or the plot for that matter. Basically I own nothing. Cheers.**

**X.X.X**

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

That is the sound of his nails hitting against the pavement of the sidewalk. They are at least three inches longer than his finger, sharpening unnaturally at the end. Instead of being smooth on the outside, each nail is rough, and vile to touch. But the insides of his nails are worse than the outside. The insides are coated with filth. Pieces of flesh, bile, scalp, dirt, chewed gum, blood and other items that cannot be distinguished.

_**DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!**_

That's the sound of him dragging himself against the sidewalk. He had no legs to walk on, nor any feet. He used his abnormally long arms and nails to pull himself around.

Chunks of wild, matted, grizzly ginger hair protrude out of his scalp. His skin is a sickly, sallow white-yellow. Rancid breath emanates from his dry, cracked lips. A quarter of his yellowed teeth are missing. His beard hasn't been combed, shaven or trimmed.

The man stopped suddenly. Apparently he heard somebody, because he quickly dragged himself to a bush. You couldn't even hear the rustling of the bushes as he buried himself deep within.

The man had not heard wrong.

**X.X.X**

_Ring! Ring! Ri—_

"Hello?" a young girl by the age of ten answered. She had a polite, bored, questioning voice when she answered the phone.

But her response was only a deep ragged breathing. Color drained from her face, as she curiously listened to the breathing. It was frightening, and strange. Just as Nana was about to call her brother to listen to this strange noise, she came to a conclusion.

"Young Link!" She shouted into the phone, annoyed and amused at the same time, "Quit it!"

The breathing ceased followed by a shout of laughter, "You have to admit, Nana! That was pretty good!"

Nana felt the blood rushing back into her face, giving her warmth. "Yeah sure," she admitted grudgingly with a smile on her face, "So what's the call for?"

She twisted the coiled telephone wire around her index finger as she waited breathlessly for his reply. She screwed her eyes shut and wished for the _right_ answer.

"We-ell…" he began stretching out the word, "Mrs. Landry called. She said that we need to work together for typing up that story about the stray cat for the news. Then we need to send it to her by tomorrow morning at school."

"…And?" Nana raised an eyebrow for emphasis, though she knew he couldn't see it.

The young Hylian let out a frustrated breath, as though her skull was so thick he couldn't put a simple sentence past it, "I need you to be over my house, or else we'll both fail this assignment. And that's not good."

_She shoots… She scores!_ "Uh… well… I have to be home by five…" Nana glanced at the clock. It read 2:56 P.M.

"Well… Can you come?!" Young Link asked impatiently.

"…Yeah. I think I can. Lemme ask Popo if I can," she said. She hugged the mouthpiece to her chest, so that Young Link couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Hey Popo! POPO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Whaa…?" Popo asked. Popo had a long day today. He had Cross Country Practice today, so he was really tired. He was thinking of hitting the sack when he was finished with his math homework.

"I'm heading out to Link's house, k? It's for a project," she told him.

"Yeah sure. Just be home by five," Popo said, "You know what could happen if you _aren't_."

Nana rolled her eyes. Like she really needed to be reminded of that. "Sure, whatever," she muttered. She packed her belongings, smoothed her hair down, and checked herself in the mirror to see if she had any eye bogies.

"Oh and Nana…" Popo called to get her attention.

"Now what?" She asked irritably.

"Don't do anything stupid to, or in front of him," Popo said. He was fully aware of what Nana was feeling towards Young Link.

"Yeah alright _mum_," Nana emphasized on the last word.

"No need to be so mean," Popo mumbled tiredly.

Her response was slamming the door.

**X.X.X**

He watched her leave. But he didn't make a move. After all… His policy is _after_ five o' clock.

But his mouth curved into a hungry, feral grin anyway.

**X.X.X**

"So… you want to edit this part?" Young Link asked. His attention was totally absorbed onto the screen. He looked zombie-like. And… _cute_. Nana grinned inwardly at the thought.

"Yeah, because it makes the story sound far-fetched," Nana said, forcing her attention onto the computer which they were typing up the article.

"So what should I put?" he asked. He reluctantly forced his eyes off the computer and turned to focus his attention on her.

Nana sucked in breath through her teeth. She thought for a minute. Then she smiled, "I know exactly what."

She reached for the keyboard but Young Link snatched it away from her, "I can type faster. Just tell me what to put…"

"Let me! I won't be able to say my idea that well if you type it," Nana protested.

They argued for a couple minutes. And finally—

"It's _my_ computer," Young Link pointedly said.

Nana irritably loosened her hold on the keyboard.

"Alright. How about… 'The tabby was spotted by Ms. Fibster who immediately asked Mr. Darby, the janitor to catch it. It was later revealed that the tabby was pregnant. The cat is a very lovable stray. If anybody would like a pregnant tabby, please contact Ms. Fibster at Nana asked.

Young Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then he flashed a grin at Nana who smiled partly to herself and him.

"You know… That's not a bad idea after all…" Young Link said. He immediately began poking away at the keyboard, looking up and down so fast that his head appeared almost blurred.

Presently, Link came in the room and he set down a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He gave Nana a crinkled smile before telling her, "Just giving you the head's up Nan, but it's a quarter past four. It's not safe to be out after five…"

"Oh puh-leaaaaze!" Young Link scoffed, "You're not griping on about that stupid legend, are you?"

Link frowned at his younger self, "I would've thought you would be taking this much more seriously! It's true! Already three children from Huntsville are gone. And their bodies were never found!"

Young Link merely rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer, poking away at the laptop.

"Don't worry; I'll be heading out in about fifteen more minutes. It's only a fifteen minute walk back," she assured the kindly elf.

Link smiled at her, "Thank goodness Young Link is friends with somebody responsible like you."

Five minutes passed… then ten… then twenty…

"Whew!" Nana sat back, as two pieces of paper landed neatly on the table, fresh out of the printer. She picked them up, shuffling them properly, smelling the fresh ink.

Young Link smiled tiredly, "I would be sitting my butt off for about two more hours if you hadn't come. Thanks Nan," he sighed, relaxing in his chair.

A ghost of a love-struck grin flitted across Nana's face. She was grinning for one reason; he'd called her _Nan_. Something he'd never called her by before.

"It was nothing…" she grinned normally at the boy who grinned back at her.

Her eyes wandered over to the clock. Then she started.

_5:05 P.M. _it said in its eerie green glow. She was REALLY late!

She jumped up and immediately began stuffing things into her bag, "It's been nice staying with you, but I need to get home," she said hurriedly, grabbing her pencil and stuffing it into her bag.

Young Link opened his blue eyes, startled, "Wait… aren't you going to stay?" he asked.

"I can't. Its five minutes after five! Popo'll kill me!" Nana fretted.

She swung her backpack over her shoulder and just as she was about to take a step, a warm hand closed around her wrist.

When she turned around to look him in the eye she was a little surprised.

"Be careful," he whispered to her, intensely. His eyes showed worry. Like he knew something terrible was going to happen. The light in his eyes were so intense and mature, that Nana only held his gaze for a split second; it was too much for her.

"I will," she replied.

His hand was still around her wrist. In other circumstances, Nana would have been in heaven. But now, she was anxious to get home.

"Uh… Link?" she asked.

"Oh," there was his normal look again, "Right," a hot blush plumed over his cheeks, "Sorry," and his hand left hers.

Nana smiled a goodbye at him and swung the door behind her.

**X.X.X**

He'd been rewarded for waiting patiently. He couldn't wait. Blood would be shed tonight.

**X.X.X**

_Home… Home… Home!_ The voice rang over and over into her ear. It was turning dusk, and the last of the kids playing outdoors were being hustled in by their mothers.

She ran as fast as she could, huffing and puffing, her nervousness increasing by every minute. All memories of the magical afternoon she'd spent with Young Link were now long gone, replaced by a sinister voice singing softly in her ear about what lurked in the dark.

Halfway home, the street was completely deserted, giving it an eerie look. Nana ran as fast as she could. Perhaps it was that warning that Young Link gave her, or perhaps it was dark, deserted area in which she was running in. Whatever it was, it did not allay her sense of paranoia. She was drowning in fear.

No matter how tired she was, she kept running. Finally there was the familiar blue one-story house called home.

She sighed in relief, and walked up the porch.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

She froze, and turned around; scanning whatever her keen eyes could lay on.

Nobody in sight.

So why…?

She paused for a second. Then she frantically dragged herself up the porch, and tried the door.

Locked.

She rattled it, just to make sure.

_**DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!**_

Color drained from her face. Panic had never wracked her body this much before. She tried to knock, but her cold, numb hands couldn't clench into a fist.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

There was pounding in her ears, as she heard the sound of _his_ nails hitting the pavement. She clenched her eyes shut and imagined his sickening grin.

_**DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!**_

Her eyes shot open. She slapped at the door. The pounding in her ears got louder, quicker. A rushing sensation coursed through her. Her heart was beating a wild tune, a tune that her ears heard.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Nana slapped frantically at the door. Why wasn't Popo opening the door?

_**DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!**_

"Open the damn door Popo! It isn't funny! He's… he's here!"

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

She opened her mouth to scream, but her throat seemed to have tightened making it impossible yell. The only thing that came out was a weird squeak. She hammered the door with her currently useless hands.

_**DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!**_

Nana dropped to her knees. The rushing… the pounding… she couldn't bear it.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

A dawning realization came to Nana, _Popo must be asleep… He was so tired! Why didn't I bring the spare key—?_

_**DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!**_

Nana frantically turned around. She dropped her backpack. Was this the sticky end she would meet?

There was a scrabbling noise as man pulled himself up the wooden steps. Nana gave a blood curdling scream.

But Popo must've been deeply asleep because he didn't hear it. Or if he did, he was too scared to open the door and let her in.

He was just as scary as Nana anticipated. His eyes were bloodshot, rolling madly. There were his cracked, dry lips as if he'd never moistened them before. Bushy, matted eyebrows the color of a dirty ginger sat thickly above his piercing black eyes. They stared at Nana with an unreadable, desperate hunger. His skin is peeling in various places, rotting in others, but otherwise a sickly yellow color. He grinned at her in a feral way, exposing his rotting teeth that were yellow and stained with blood.

And he had no legs. This scared Nana really badly. No legs, no knees, no feet. He just dragged himself with those frighteningly long arms of his.

His nails were what frightened Nana the most. They started out broad and ended very sharp at the end. And whatever lay behind them, Nana couldn't tell, but she knew bits of skin and blood were one of the items. That was the story Popo told her.

She closed her eyes slowly. Images of the ones she loved most flashed in her eyes. _Popo… Link… Zelda… Ness… Kirby… Young Link…_ the last name brought anguish to her. She'd never told him how she felt. She would die, and he would never know... how she felt.

Something knocked her down, and she felt something land heavy on her. A disgusting, hot odor filled her nostrils, and she confirmed that the man had knocked her down, and the fetid scent she smelled was his breath.

She was afraid of what he would do next.

She opened her eyes to stare at his black, beady eyes. The man gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"How does it feel, to know you will die, and you can't do anything about it?" He asked. Nana noted how rough, and calloused his voice sounded. Like he seriously needed to clear his throat.

Nana clenched her jaw together and tried to hold a brave face. Inside however, her heart was beating a furious tattoo against her chest. She would die. She'd never thought about death much. And now, the thought terrified her immensely.

"Brave little wench, aren't you?" he gave another harsh bark of laughter, "So… any last words before you die by the hands of me?"

Nana found her voice at last, "Yes. I have one message," and she told them to him in a shaky breath.

Things were happening too fast. She tried to stay calm. But her panic was fighting to get out. She couldn't breathe or think anymore. Everything was a blur. No more a deadly struggle.

The man grinned a sick grin at her. He was clearly enjoying her struggles.

"Here… Let me make this easier for you…" he raised a claw, while still wearing that sickening grin of his. It wasn't entirely sane. Neither were his beady black eyes that shone with insane happiness. They glinted madly, like two small orbs in the darkness.

And those yellowed-brown claws swiped down on her…

**X.X.X**

Popo awoke with a grunt. He was momentarily confused by his position. Then he realized that he must've fell asleep sitting up, waiting for Nana.

Nana must've gotten home anyway. Popo had put the spare key underneath the doormat, and though he hadn't reminded her, he assumed Nana knew.

He glanced at the clock. It read 6:30 AM. Popo was usually an early bird. Nana was the complete opposite. But Nana still had thirty more minutes to sleep, so it didn't really matter.

Popo yawned, and stretched his arms as far as possible. He rubbed his eyes, and went to do his usual morning routines.

Then he had breakfast, which really awakened him.

He still had ten minutes on his time, so he decided to go outside and check the newspaper.

He unlocked the door, opened it and cursed.

His first impression was that Herman and Nathaniel from next door, had thrown a massive balloons filled with red paint in them. Those pesky twins were certainly mischievous enough to do it. There were splotches and smears of red everywhere. Handprints and boot prints too.

Then he looked closer. _Is paint really that drippy?_ For indeed, it wasn't as thick as paint should be.

And what was that foul odor that was wafting up his nostrils? It was a metallic sort of smell. He took a step forward before realizing with horror.

_It's blood!_ A big shock came upon him, and he almost swooned on the spot.

He looked down and gave a yelp.

There was a message written in bloody letters. It was in a bold, rough, hasty scrawl that was barely readable. He knew it wasn't Nana's writing. Nana had neat, small handwriting and her spelling skills were killer. So she couldn't have written this terrible message that explained why she wasn't here:

_**BRUDER, Y DIDNT U OPIN DE DORE?**_

**X.X.X**

The deed was done. And he felt no regret. In fact, he was satisfied. It seemed as if drinking and bathing in her blood cleansed him. Of course, he didn't know when he started doing this; he only knew it was an addiction, like a drug.

Killing the young, brown haired and eyed girl had made it unsafe for him to linger here. All he knew was that he had to go. To another neighborhood.

He stared at the mutilated corpse. For once in his life, he felt a tiny twinge of sorrow. It was only there for a fleeting second. Then, it was swept away, forgotten in the cold air. He dragged himself to the body. He flicked a strand off the face that looked exactly like Nana and stared at her blank eyes. They were like shut windows, deprived from light. The only look they seemed to look was horror.

To another, sane person, it would be an unnerving sight. But not to him. He was staring at her with an insane look in his eyes.

As if his touch might've hurt her, he picked her up gingerly, gently, like that of a mother picking up her baby when he cries.

He stared at her once sweet face, which was now mottled with blood, and slashed at. There was no remorse in his expression.

No regret.

No uneasiness.

No tension.

Just a look. He dropped her to the floor gently. She hit the dirt, lifeless corpse that she was.

He smelled her sweat, blood and flesh as she came in contact with the earth.

And then dragged himself away.

No remorse.

One year from now, he would come back. And he would pick out a new victim. Perhaps, the brother? Or quite possibly the blonde kid, the girl had fancied.

Years passed since Nana Glace was gone. Her body was strangely never found, though there were liberal amounts of blood around the Glaces' porch.

Deaths continued. Bodies were never found. But curious, bloody messages were scrawled on the front porches of ones the victims loved most.

But he, the psychopath, was never caught. And probably never would be.

**X.X.X**

**A little freaky, huh? The scariest part was that there was a man who had no legs who lived in my state and killed people. They never found him, though he's probably dead by now because he disappeared when I was about three.**

**Well… Anyway. I would say Happy Halloween, but Halloween is over! And so is Saint's Day! So um… please review!**


End file.
